


Love, War, and Tears

by LittleToxic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Character x Chracter shorts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Lesbians, M/M, Mpreg, No specific orders, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader one shots, Rimming, Shemale on Male, Shemales, Smut, Tears, Titans, Various Reader shorts, War, Who is ready for season 2?, Work In Progress, Yaoi, Yuri, attack on titan - Freeform, oneshots, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: Various reader and character shorts, mostly smutty and fluffy in nature. As well as character x character pairings too.Mix of Yuri, Yaoi, F/M. Will add warnings before each chapter when necessary.~ I had a lot of random AOT one shots and ideas in my journal and decided to type them up and post them all together here. I got excited when I found them cuz I just finished re-watching SNK season 1. If you take the time to read, I hope you enjoy.~





	1. Levi x Fem.Reader, Erwin x Fem.Reader

** COMFORT **

Comfort Girls: Women that voluntarily offer their companionship to those from the Survey Corps. The type of comfort varies from girl to girl and could be anything from helping with clean up to sexual favors. It is rumored that in the interior of Wall Sina, comfort girls can be found too, but the girls there have not necessarily volunteered their services willingly...

* * *

“Is Captain Levi dating that nurse? They are always together.” 

Curious rookie. 

Cute at that with his two-tone colored hair. Jean? Dean? I didn’t get to hear well when his shaved-headed friend jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow for talking too loud. It’s not like I care what they say anyway. The new recruits hadn’t been informed yet that I was a voluntary comfort girl for the Survey Corps. If Commander Erwin explained the perks of joining SC, more recruits would join. I am not sure if the chance of being comforted by girls would put their nerves of death at ease, though. Plus, being with one didn’t automatically mean sex.

I trudge up the stairs behind Levi, straight to his room without a word and the moment the large wooden doors slam close, Levi unclothes.

“Get naked, YN,” Levi orders.

As always Levi is straight to the point.  I begin removing my white nursing dress and rounded little cap with a red cross stitched at the front which hides my (color) locks. The hair quickly cascades behind me the moment my dress slides to my feet. I pick up the dress and I fold it neatly so I can avoid Mr. NeatFreak’s wrath.

 “Leave the damn clothes and get your ass over here,” he commands again.

He had a bad day today for him to want to get laid so quickly. The underwear goes next and in this, Levi is very interested. He props his chin on the palm of his hand to watch the fabric struggle between my thighs and falls to my ankles.

“No drink today?” I ask toeing them off and walking towards him. He is already ready, completely naked. His cock hardened, his tongue swiping over his sculpted bottom lip. He usually pulls out his aged whiskey from under the wooden flooring that he has covered with that terrible floral carpet.

“Not today,” he says as I crawl up the bed, his intense gaze never leaving me. I scoop up my hair before placing my head on the pillow.

“You must have a lot of unspent energy then,” I say as his fiery gaze scans down my body hungrily. I know the reason that Levi wants to bury himself inside me so quickly is because something is bothering him. I mean I understand, his job never gets easy.  In a swift movement, he rolls on top of me, his hard-contoured body pressed against my soft one. His strong hand cups the side of my face as his hips buck against me lightly, poking me with that velvety hardness. His eyes are seared with lust, yet there is something behind them that I can see…

I cover the hand on my face with mine, “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you, Levi?”

His lips curl into one of those little evil smirks that I know far too well and he enters me with one shattering plunge, “I don’t want to talk. I want to fuck you.” 

His thumb grazes my parted lips as my back arches receiving him. My inner walls are soaked in excitement pulling him inside, yet it doesn’t matter how many times we do this, his cock always takes some serious accommodating.  It’s too long, too thick and the man it was attached too was filled with so much brawniness and ferociousness that he was impetuous in his use of it.

“Slow it down, Levi,” I moan, squeezing the tight muscles of his lower back.

He softens his thrusts and licks the base of my neck up to my jaw, his hips bucking with mine at a steady rhythm.  My breathing becomes just as series of breathless moan as he exits and enters me with deep slow strokes.

“I am convinced that what you lack in height all went to your dick,” I say meeting his heated gaze. He grips the hollows of my cheeks tightly, forcing the insides together while he increases his strokes.

“Funny,” he says dryly and then he pulls out until just the rounded head of his cock is stretching my entrance and drives into me merciless over and over.

          My body hums alongside his, my hips attempting to follow his rhythm. The discomfort I had felt at his entrance is replaced with the pleasure his body provides. Our heavy breathing mingles, enjoying the act of joining our bodies together as one. He rolls to the side of me and guides me into a spooning position and takes me from behind. His hips slam against my ass cheeks as I push my head back against him, his fingers digging into my hips with each movement. I feel the way the muscles of his body flex against mine as he continues to sink into me.

“How many do you comfort in this way?” he asks roughly

His impetuous movements don’t cease for a second as I lean forward, burying my face on the bed as he holds my hips immobile.

“Why,” I groan. My voice is muffled by the pillow under my face.

“Just…curious,” he grunts

I inhale sharply when he grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my head back towards him. He wants an answer, now.

“Just Commander Erwin.”

He freezes for an instant and let’s go of my hair. He quickly picks up his pace. His movements more brash and fierce each time.  I turn the best I can in the position I am in and I see the emotion flickering in those deep blue eyes that are always so hard to read.

“Let me ride you,” I breathe shallowly.

I break our connection to roll him over. I crawl up and straddle him by the thighs and take hold of his pale cock that is already turning limp. I pump it gently allowing his member to slide easily between the makeshift cavern. He drapes an arm over his brow, the shadow of his arm darkening his eyes, yet I still feel his gaze on me like a touch on my skin.

 “Are you softening because of what I said?” I lift on my knees and rub the naked head of his cock down my wet slit, back and forth and I immediately feel it stretch and enlarge in my hand. I ease it inside me with a little moan and take it all the way inside. His hips flex upwards to meet my movements as I ride slowly.

 “I don’t care what you do,” he answers dispassionately followed by a low growl as gyrate my hips in a teasing manner.

“You sure?” I ask my hands spread hard over the washboard of his stomach as I impale myself on him. The sensation of my dampness enclosed in his throbbing cock threatened to take him over the edge. I could see it by the way he tightened his jaw, causing the little vein in his temple to bulge. He always came quickly when I rode him. “I am afraid that you must learn to share me, Levi.”

His hands clasp my hips as he shifts in a sitting position still inside me, making sure I don’t slide off him. He looks up at me, his chest rising rapidly along with mine, “You love him?”

He thrusts into me and instinctively I find refuge in his lips as his tongue enters and dominates. He cups my ass moving me to his rash rhythm.  The sensation of his cock sliding in and out of me is unbearable and with a cry, I orgasm in his arms, his question unanswered and lost in the sounds of my release and soon his, that comes unannounced in all its masculine glory.

Even after all is over, he doesn’t ask again.

_I don’t love him, but I can’t leave him either._

* * *

 

Commander Erwin is a man that conceals his emotions most of the time. Nothing that I shouldn’t expect from a military man that has forgotten what is like to be at peace. I sit on the corner of his large bed, my body wrapped in a thin blanket as he writes some letter in his hefty wooden desk. He dips the quill into the ink, each tiny shift of his wrists concentrated and calculated.

“Do you wish for me to stay the night?” I ask

His side-glances me with those blue eyes and nods. I met commander Erwin before I met Levi. He saved me years ago, from a Titan that had already feasted on my entire family. It is because of him that I am even alive. I see the way the candlelight dances over his naked skin, how the light jumps from the fair hair on his chest.

I know things about the commander not even his comrades know. The fact that he always aches for the woman he loved so long ago. Like many of our loved ones, taken too soon. He folds the letter and seals it with wax letting it rest on the desk. He gets up from his chair and walks over to me. He caresses the side of my face with the back of his fingers and smiles kindly.

“Sarah,” he whispers.

He says the name of his wife with so much love that it makes my heart tighten. I smile up at him with glossy eyes as he uncurls my fingers from the blanket I clutch to my breasts and I scoot back further in the bed as he follows suit. I don’t mind that the Commander Erwin thinks about his wife when he spreads my legs and slides into me. I don’t mind that he whispers how much he loves her as he takes me slowly, gently.

Who am I to deny him my body? After all, he had risked his life to save me. This little thing was the least I could do.

His groans rumble deep inside him as he buries his face in my neck and I encircle him tight in my arms.

If I give myself to you completely Levi, that would mean taking Sarah away from Erwin. That is why I can’t give in to what you ask of me.

_Be mine, YN. Be mine only._

That is why when you ask me if I love you, I can’t say a word. Even if all I want is to belong to you only and for you to belong to me. As long as I live, Sarah will live inside me and I am the only medium Commander Erwin has to his wife.

With a groan, he erupts inside me calling her name over and over. I simply caress the nape of his neck and whisper how much I love him as he continues to chant, “Sarah, Sarah,”

The tears fall silently from my eyes sliding down my temples. My heart will always belong to you Levi, but my body will always belong to Commander Erwin. I know that one day you will get sick of waiting, sick of sharing, and I will lose you forever…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Annie x Fem. Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you haven’t seen AOT season one, what happens below might be a spoiler. Female Titan Arc

** The Choice **

 

_The Past: How They Met._

“Is this how you push everyone away?! By scaring them?!” YN screamed, the knife Annie pressed against her neck was sharp, she could feel it with each gulp, “But I am not afraid of you, Annie. That is what you don’t realize.” She saw the blade quiver in her hand. “No matter how much you push me away, it won’t stop what I feel for you.”

_This girl._

Annie’s icy blue eyes widened at every word and hardened in a heartbeat. There is no way YN could understand. She needed to push her away for her own good. She wasn’t made to be loved by others, especially not by the likes of her…

A human.

YN stepped forwards, the knife slicing the top layer of skin. She felt the warm blood trickle down her neck.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Annie muttered between clenched teeth as YN continued to walk forward. Annie couldn’t stop her arm from trembling and couldn’t hide from those (color) eyes of hers that regarded with so much love.

Annie dropped the knife and YN immediately smiled, clutching her neck gently, “Nothing is wrong with me. I am simply acting out of love. Don’t you understand that you don’t need to push me away? I will always be by your side, Annie. If you let me…”

_Remember that your dad is always by your side._

A cold gust a wind flew around both and it was the wind against Annie’s face that made her realize that she was crying. That she had fallen in love with this stupid girl in front of her. Annie was speechless, but she didn’t have to say a word because YN rushed into her arms and held her tight. She looked up at those sad blue eyes and smiled, “Annie, go out with me.”

Annie sighed giving up and shook her head. She brushed the (color) strands from her face, “You’re a psycho, you know that, YN?”

YN chuckled and in response got on her toes and placed her lips over hers. It was a gentle exploring kiss that was like a bomb inside Annie. She couldn’t help kissing her back, of tasting her mouth with hers. Their breathing came out shakily as their tongues met and Annie held her tight against her body forgetting for once about all her doubts and fears. She basked on the gentle feel of YN’s breasts against her, her hands clutching the fabric of her back as Annie deepened the kiss.

_Will you love me still, YN? Even when you find out what I truly am? Will you stay by my side even then…?_

 

* * *

 

             YN sneaked out of the cadet shacks where Annie waited. YN gripped her cover and her pillow, squealing inside with excitement at spending a night under the stars with Annie. She rushed through the forest into a glade, up the hill where she had promised to wait. She stopped in her tracks and gazed at Annie who stood there staring up at the sky. She wore her cadet uniform still, but without the belts or boots. Her naked toes curled on the mushy grass. The shades of brown looked so much better on Annie than on her. Annie’s covers were already extended on the grassy ground, her pillow too. She turned her icy stare from the sky to look at YN.

 “Annie!” YN yelled excitedly, “Annie!”

“Stop yelling, dummy,” Annie said walking towards her, her eyes softening. YN dropped her stuff over Annie’s blanket and wrapped her arms around her waist. Annie looked down at her face and kissed her forehead, “You look cute in that skirt. Are you wearing it to make things easier for me?”

A sly smile started at the corner of her mouth as YN’s brows contorted in confusion. Annie didn’t say a word when she broke the embrace to pull her by the wrist guiding her to where she had set up camp. She pulled her down on the covers and nestled her between her legs. The pad of her thumb caressed her lips as she lowered to kiss the side of her neck. She loved the smell of her. 

 “Easier for me to make love to you, YN,” she whispered against the skin

YN's heart stopped as Annie tugged her skirt up, stroking the skin under it delicately. Her fingers caressing the side of her legs, her inner thighs. YN's head flung back with a lodged moan as lust veiled Annie’s blue eyes.

“Annie,” YN whispered shallowly when her other hand cupped her breasts. “Is it alright to do this?”

YN entire body throbbed in anticipation, not wanting her to stop, but wanting verification from Annie anyway. Annie cupped the warmth between her legs and her fingers rubbed down the plump flesh over her panties, her wetness beginning to soak through, “You love me, right? This what people in love do.” She kissed her neck again, felt the thick swallow YN passed at her words.

Annie slid a finger under the elastic by her inner thigh and bit back a moan the moment she felt her soft flesh, the moist curls. YN was so excited that her silk covered her instantly.

“I do love you, Annie. I love you so much and I…” YN confessed shyly turning towards Annie, who was blushing just as hard as she was. Her fair skin so red that it reminded YN of a tomato. “I want you to touch me more Annie,” YN finished, opening her legs wider and meeting her lips. YN sucked on her bottom lip, their tongues delving into each other's mouths. Kissing and touching with a desperation of lovers who might never meet again...

  
YN's moans got lost in Annie’s lips as she stroked her more intimately, between the wet folds of her skin, up to her clit and when she entered a finger inside her YN shrieked at the pleasure of it. Annie took every opportunity to taste her skin, to take all that YN offered her. She loved her…

Damn it.

She loved her.

 All their clothes remained scattered around them as they continued to make love. The wet breeze brushed against their naked bodies but they didn’t feel cold. They were scorching in their love and desire for each other that all they focused was on what each one was giving. YN's heavy-lidded gaze widened with a moan as she sat on Annie's face, her thighs quivered around her as Annie spread her folds with her fingers to take her fully into her mouth. Her moans were music to her ears as YN grinded against her face. She reached back to touch between Annie’s parted legs, her wetness covering her fingers, inviting her to touch more. She found that tender spot that made Annie breathe deeply into her folds and with gentle strokes of fingers and tongues they came together under the star-lighted sky. YN felt so happy that she was convinced that if she died tomorrow she would die in peace, remembering this moment.

             YN laid in Annie’s arms, her head just below her breasts that rose with each breath. They stared in silence up at the sky, blond hair mixed (color). YN pulled the covers further up Annie’s body and said with a satisfied sigh, “I can’t wait to spend my days with you, Annie. To fight alongside you in the Survey Corps.”

Annie stiffened and sat up avoiding her gaze, “I am not joining the Scout Regiment and you shouldn’t either.” Annie looked at her then and clasped her hand before she pulled away, “You are not strong enough and neither am I.”

“What?” YN said disappointed, “You know what SC means to me. You know that is where my brother and father joined and died.”

“You intend to follow their footsteps and kill yourself there too? Why did we share this night here? Why did you tell me you love me if all you intended was to commit suicide in the regiment?”

She could see the hurt in YN’s eyes. The pain. She had to do it for her own protection, but Annie knew how stubborn she was. She knew it the day she walked into her knife....

 

* * *

 

_Present day: 57 th Expedition outside the walls _

YN rode with the right flank in formation just as Commander Erwin had instructed, her green cloak tugging behind her by wind and speed. She wasn’t sure why she was thinking about Annie now of all times. Maybe it was because the flare guns have sounded so much now that YN is beginning to worry she might never see her again. How she wished Annie would’ve joined her…but Annie had made her choice and she had too. She was so lost in thought that it was the earthquake movement under the horse’s gallop that broke her trance. She turned back along with everyone in her squad to see a horde of Variant Titans rushing together, right at them!!

The screams came in unison as the blaring sound of flare guns made her wince. She slapped the horse’s reigns as his pace increased. She had never seen Titans attacking together at once and the fear she felt was quaking her body to the point of paralyzation. The terror filled neighs and screams came in waves behind her and wrenched her heart. She was going to die. The entire right squad was going to die. She jerked forwards and tried to look back.

“Don’t!” Her squad leader ordered as the screams of pain and fear resounded behind her. The crunching of bones in ravenous mouths. It was over. She was going to die here.

_Annie. I am never going to see Annie again._

The tears rolled heavily from her eyes as from her peripheral vision she saw an enormous 14 meter pick up her squad leader as if he was a pebble on the ground.

“Squad Leader!” She screamed, halting for a second.

The giant eased him into his mouth.

“Keep going, YN! You must report to the others. There are too many for you--”

The last words are never said as YN trudged on with all her might. Her tears blinding her path. She is so scared to look back. She doesn’t hear the gallop of horses other than her own, she only hears the heavy running of Variants that hadn’t had their fill. Out of nowhere, a rider emerges in front of her. A survivor?

She can’t tell who it is because of the hood. The rider motions with a hand signal to follow and YN doesn’t think twice to follow her comrade. She has no idea how they lose the variants, but they do. They stop amid a hillock and YN slips from her saddle to land on her knees, tears falling profusely.

“They are all dead. We are the only ones alive,” she sobbed

“YN.”

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. Her teary eyes stare up to find Annie looking at her from under that green hood.

“That’s right,” she smiled

YN stood up and was about to run into her outstretched arms when the screams of someone in the distance catches her attention. She looked over her shoulder to make out a blond rider waving his hands in the air. Armin?

Why does he look so agitated? Why is he screaming?

“Get away, YN!” Armin yelled

YN turned to look back at Annie as she slowly removed the hood from her pale blond head. Before she can react, YN is thrashed backward by a blinding blast of lightning. Right in front of her, the Annie she had always loved, the Annie that made love to her on that beautiful night begins to transform. The ground under her rumbles as her human form is consumed and a Titan of muscle and bone constructs before her. YN is paralyzed, her lips tremble, and her tears fall fast.

The Female Titan kneels in front of her and offers a hand, palm up, towards her. YN can't get her eyes off those enormous familiar blue ones masked with their innate sadness.

"Annie," she uttered in disbelief.

Her blond hair swayed in the wind, her gaze never leaving her. Those were the same blue eyes that had looked at her with love, the same eyes that teared up when they broke up. YN's chest heaved with pain as realization blasts through her...

She understood why Annie didn’t want her to join the Regiment. Annie her beloved Annie, had caused the death of her friends just moments before. She has been a Titan in disguise all along…

And she had fallen in love with a Titan

_Don’t you understand that you don’t need to push me away? I will always be by your side, Annie. If you let me…_

YN's  (color) gaze fell to her large extended hand and back to those pale sad eyes, and suddenly the choice became clear

 


	3. Slightly Older Armin x Fem. Reader (Part 1)

**Someone To Protect**

The heavy rain pounds on the rooftop and windows of the building you are in like angry knocks. It is thanks to this rain that all the Titans outside can’t smell you, the rain obstructs their senses, but come tomorrow when the rain has ceased, it will be certain death for you and Armin. You both were stuck in this building until the Regiment found you, and that is hoping that they weren’t all dead. No one saw that horde of Titans coming.

 You try not to think about that as you step up the creaky wooden stairs and towards Armin. At least, you are stuck in what used to be a bakery. You stop in front him and hand him a half piece of stale bread, the edge and the belly of it are picked on where you removed all the fuzzy mold beginning to grow.

He doesn’t mind this and takes it from your hand eagerly.

“Thank you,” he says with a brief smile as you throw yourself down beside him eating your piece.

“Your welcome. It’s all I could find.”

“No,” Armin says and turns towards you. Emotion flickers in his big blue eyes as he puts the bread on his lap and clasps your wrist making sure you are paying attention to him, “Thank you for coming to save me. It may sound selfish, but I am glad I am not stuck out here alone.”

You turn away from his stare and swallow the bread that has soften after so much chewing, “Eren is right. I owe you big time for all those times I was mean to you. This was the least I could do.” You take another bite of bread as his fingers slip from your wrist. He turns forward and focuses on the oil lamps on the far counters.

“Debt paid then,” he says solemnly

There is disappointment in his voice that makes you feel bad. You wish you were good with words or that you were at least funny to light up the mood. You are an idiot. You ruined the moment you are sharing together, but you didn’t know what to say---you didn’t know  _how_  to say it. You remember when you joined the Regiment, you had been extra cruel to Armin because you had never met anyone like him. You never met anyone that made you have the need to be loved. Armin seemed to sense that, always insisting in involving you in activities. It was his kindness that scared you the most…encounters with Titans hardened everyone to some degree, but not him. Not Armin. You remember the time in the mess hall.

**_~Flashback~_ **

“Mind your own business!” You scorn him and slap the cup from his hand. It flies and smashes on the floor. He doesn’t say a word at your outburst, he looks at you like a cornered animal and you hate the pity in those boyish blue eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Eren defends standing up with balled fist, his green eyes glaring at you, “He is just trying to be nice.”

“I don’t need his kindness or anyone’s for that matter!” You narrow your (color) at Armin and Eren with hatred and begin to walk away through the thin alley between mess hall tables.

You freeze mid-step when you hear Armin say behind you.

“You must be so lonely. I don’t understand what's the harm in getting to know each other is. We depend on each other to survive out there.”

You face him but he doesn’t back down from your hardened gaze.

“What's the harm, you ask?” You rush at him swiftly before Eren or anyone can react. You grip him from the lapels of his brown jacket and slam him against the wall. “What’s the point of getting close to anyone, when you can be Titan fodder at any moment?” Your clutch softens and Armin notices there is no longer anger in your eyes, but grief. “Why will I willingly put myself through that? Why would you bother getting close to anyone when you might lose them at any moment?”

Your voice shakes in its sorrow and Armin yanks you hard by the wrists and embraces you and you can’t pull away because your body has gone limp. He lowers his face to the top of your head, inhaling your scent, “What a sad life you live. Not having anyone to care for or love--you might as well be dead already.”

The words are like a stab through the heart and your tears fall without your control because he is right.

**_~End Flashback~_ **

The thunder wakes you up from your memories and you turn to Armin, but he has already laid on his side on the floor beside you.

“I-I saved you because you are right. “Armin frowns and sits up and turns to face you. The dim lights of the oil lamps scattered around, shadow your face, “If I don’t have anyone that I want to protect, I might as well be dead.” You cover Armin’s hand with yours, “I saved you because I finally found someone I would give up my life protecting.” Armin’s eyes widened, his ear getting immediately hot. “I will gladly throw my life to protect you, Armin.”

Armin is so shocked by your declaration that he is rendered speechless and you silence him, even more, when you lean in to place your lips over his. Your soft lips caress his gently and he instinctively kisses back. You cup the side of his face with shaky hands as he responds to the velvet smooth of your touch.

Armin breaks the kiss to tell you, “I would give my life protecting you too. I am not the best in battle, but I would gladly face anything if it means you get to live one more day.”

Your eyes water as Armin covers your lips once more. He savors the sweetness of your lips taking away the taste of stale bread. His tongue caresses yours timidly, only if you knew that Armin has been in love with you for such a long time now. He gathers his courage to wrap his arms around your hips and you place your palms flat against his chest. Both of your hearts thump so fast like the pounding rain outside.

You both rest back on the floor and talk the night away and just as the morning arrives, the rain starts to seize. The fight to stay alive was soon here and for the first time in so many years, you hope that this isn’t the last day you live. You want to continue knowing this excitement in your belly, this hammering in your chest that you hear in your ears every time Armin kisses you. You want to know more about what it is to be love and be loved…

Damn it. Today you will not die!

Armin sits up as the sound of rain is now replaced by the heavy mumbling and growling of Titans that are starting to get a whiff of humans.

“If we make it back, be my boyfriend, Armin,” you turn to him.

He nods giving your hand a squeeze, standing up. Even as he gathers his vertical maneuvering device, the candlelight can’t hide the way he is blushing. He turns to you as he attaches the device around his hips, “I would like that very much, YN.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Slightly Older Armin x Fem. Reader (Part 2 of 2)

** Someone to Protect **

The growling of Titans below becomes louder and the thumping of their large hands against the stone building sends the entire bakery rumbling as if it was an earthquake. You are scared. After a long time, you remember what it feels to be afraid of dying.

 You are shaking when you ask Armin, “What’s the plan?”

His blue eyes dart around focusing and searching and then his eyes harden. There is no way out. He doesn’t want to tell you that this will probably be the last day you both will live, but he has to.

He grabs your hand and smiles at you, “For right now let’s travel as far up as we can. All we can hope is that it begins to storm again.”

You clench his hand knowing what that means. You put your green hood over your head as he gives your hand a last reassuring squeeze. Together, with the oil lamps in hand, you both exit the room in which you had spent the night. You both go up some old halls as the thumping and growling make you jump more than once. You try to come to terms with death. With the fact that tomorrow will never come. That you will never be able to know what it feels to be a normal girl and love someone without fear. You follow Armin up the stairs silently. He turns and smiles at you, but in his eyes, you see the resignation of death in them. It’s over. Your life and his will end today….

But if the end is beside him, then maybe it’s not all that bad.

          You both make it up the highest tower that trembles with the slamming of Titan demanding their food. Their growls sound like thunder. Their ravenous hunger makes your skin goosebump. The tower has old cannons attached to some of the windows. They look rusted and nothing can make them work, but Armin fiddles with them wondering if maybe there is a way to salvage them. Debris falls on your head as the tower shakes again. You brush it off and stand up.

“I guess the tower won’t be holding up much longer, is it?”

Armin claps his hands together removing dust from the cannons. He turns to you and pulls down his hood and looks you straight in the eyes.

“We are going to die, YN. There is no way to run out of here without being eaten. This bakery is in the middle of a field. There are no trees nearby and there is too many for us to fight.” He closes the distance and holds you by the upper arms. Your bottom lip quivers, but you hold his gaze. “I don’t know about you, but I rather die buried underneath this tower than eaten.”

“But what if it does storm?” you look over at the beam of sunlight that enters through the cracks of the windows the cannons do not block. You realize how foolish the thought is,  only a miracle can save you both. You smile sadly at him, “I want to be buried underneath with you.”

He pulls you in a tight embrace and then kisses your lips. He can taste the tears that fall from your eyes and he holds you even tighter in his arms that you feel your breath constricting in your chest. He pulls away and asks you, “What should we do on our last day alive?”

You wipe your tears and push away from him lightly. You take off your cloak placing it on the rumbling ground and slowly begin taking off your brown jacket. Your fingers shake and he instantly reddens realizing what you want.  He calls your name in a whisper as you continue undressing in front of him. There is no embarrassment in you any more or fear. You want to be loved in your last day of life. You regret all the time you wasted by pushing Armin away, but it doesn’t matter now.  You drop your weapons, your belt, and the slide the shirt off your shoulders. Armin’s attention is all yours.

He licks his lips and his breath comes in light pants when he catches sight of your breasts. Your skin is so tender, the mounds rise with your increased breathing, your puckered nipples, beckon him for a taste. He bites his lips and drops his cloak. He unhooks his gear and it falls hard on the floor. He goes to you and your breath hitches as he fills his hands with your breasts. 

You both finish undressing each other, tugging at the remaining clothing patiently, getting lost in the moment. You jump in his touch as rumbling growls threaten your trance, but with a warm kiss over your breasts, he pulls you back into the world where only you two exist. You feel safe in his arms just like this. Your body molds against his naked body perfectly.

You gather your clothing together and make a makeshift bed and that is where he lays you down. That is where he asks you, “Are you sure about this, YN?”

And you can only nod as he slips on top of you and kisses your tearing eyes, kisses your nose. You caress his strong arms, down his lean back, loving the pressure of his weight on you.

“I love you,” he tells you as he brushes a kiss over your lips and slides inside you.

You gasp out the same words as he fills you and drives into you, slowly, deeply. You both connect and become one. You love the way his blond hair brushes over you with his thrusts, the way your legs wrap around his hips as you receive him deeper inside you.

This is his first time, but there is no timidity of firsts here. It as if you both had made love and connected just like this a million times before. With each groan of pleasure that mixes with yours, you forget the cruel world outside. Your vision is clouded with pure ecstasy as you reach your prize, that exhilarating urging of release. Your arms tighten around him as he increases his pace, you feel the pressure of his stretching on your tummy when he buries his face into your neck with a growl. There is nowhere else you rather be then underneath him like this.

Just as you both reach orgasm, you freeze as the entire room darkens. The familiar sound of thunder and lightning. It can’t be….

It’s a miracle for sure. Armin’s shocked face above you says it must be. He looks down at you as tears slide from your eyes.  

“It's raining,” you whisper in disbelief.

He nods and covers your lips. He continues moving inside you as you both find your bliss just as lightning illuminates the inside of the tower. You would both live another day…

You make love all the way through the night and it doesn’t surprise you that Armin has so much stamina. You lay in his arms as the sound of horses is heard later on in the night. You both will return home and get a chance at life again. Armin kisses the top of your head as you snuggle closer to his chest. Now that you have someone to live for, you will never let him go….

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Shemale Hanji x Fem. Reader (Part 1)

_**Her Little Secret** _

There were certain things Hanji Zoe didn’t deem necessary for her to focus on and one of those things was love…more specifically, romantic love. She liked to believe that the closest to romantic love she would ever be is when she was experimenting on Titans; slicing their skin, or cutting them open, but she started to doubt if that was true when she sees her. 

YN laughs at something Petra says and then whispers into Eld's ear.  The mess hall sounds and looks more like a tavern.  The Survey Corps is celebrating their first successful mission in a while and remembering those that they lost along the way.

 In a corner, tavern music plays and people are swallowing down mugs and mugs of beer as if it was water. Amidst the roaring and laughter, that Hanji usually takes part of, she sits with her chin propped on the heel of her palm, pretending to listen to some joke Connie is telling, but her eyes are glued to that long-haired beauty.

 She wants to do ungodly experiments to her, but not the experiments she is all but used too. She imagines grabbing a fistful of that awfully straight hair that falls over her shoulders and bending her over on her lap. She gulps thickly feeling her groin tightening, she pulls her green cloak over her lap and almost slips off her chair when she meets her (color) eyes. Her full lips stretch into a smile and Hanji raises her mug in a distant salute. YN waves and gets elbowed by Gunther who is dead drunk and quickly her attention turns back to her friends.

          The night breaks off into laughter and dancing, with inhibitions lowered everyone starts pairing off. Hanji dances with a couple of friends and tries not to trip with a too drunk Sasha.

“You should sit down, little lady,” Hanji tells her as Sasha hiccups and giggles and cups her face.

“Do you have any sweetmeats in your pocket?”

Drool dribbles from one corner of Sasha’s mouth as Hanji digs through her various pockets and finally finds a piece of bread that she had wrapped in a napkin. She realizes that all this dancing was an attempt of Sasha to pickpocket her extra piece of bread. With a sigh, she hands it to her and she practically flies off to eat it.

 Hanji walks through the crowds of dancing bodies stretching her arms up in the air and stops on her feet when she catches sight of YN dancing by herself. Hanji has no idea what the hell is going on with her. How could she lose track and focus by the movements of a simple girl? She can’t help but notice that YN wears a dress under her green cloak. Hanji recalls telling her once or twice that dresses suit her, but she doubts that she is the reason she wore that (color) dress tonight. She clenches her hands into a fist, there was no doubt that YN attracted her. She had made peace of never being with anyone because she did not want to be humiliated again.

_What the hell are you?!! Are you a boy or a girl?!_

_Get away from me you freak!_

Hanji wasn’t sure what she was herself. That is why spent her time reading, trying to find the answers to the things she couldn’t understand. She shakes the bitter memories and focuses on the way YN dances by herself, her eyes closed, stumbling slightly and laughing at herself. She opens her eyes slowly and looks over at Hanji, her mouth opens as if to speak and goes to her, but quickly her elbow is grabbed by Jean.

Hanji quiets down the excitement she felt at YN coming to her and decides to call it a night. For the first time, Hanji did not feel like mingling. Just as she opened the wooden doors she feels someone pull her by her cloak. She stiffens because she immediately knows who it is.

“Hanji,” her name on her lips sends her heart aflutter but she plays it cool and turns to face her with a grin.

“YN!” she laughs. “Having fun, huh?”

“Yes,” she says. “Let’s dance!” YN grabs her wrist with both hands and begins to drag her towards the music.

 Hanji is a few heads taller than her and a lot stronger, so when Hanji halts, YN feels like she is pulling a rock.

“I am going to bed,” Hanji tells her. “I have a bit of reading to do so I have to skip the party tonight.”

YN looks at her with a pout, “Oh, no.”

Hanji blinks. She is so cute! She wants to gobble her up and slide inside her…Hanji pales at her own thoughts and hides it with a short laugh. She puts an easygoing arm around YN’s shoulders and they turn towards the people dancing.

“You have plenty of dance partners waiting for you adorable, YN.”

YN’s frowns, turns to face her, and points her chin up at Hanji, “I want to only dance with you tonight.”

Hanji pushes her glasses and plays with the brown bands at her temples. She tries to say something witty or funny as she always did in situations, but she couldn’t’ say a thing.

“I want to spend more time with you, Hanji. I feel like you only talk to me because I am part of your squad. Please, please, dance with me tonight.”

Hanji knows that all this courage is helped by the amount of beer she had. Her face is blotched and red and she is swaying even though she is trying to stand still. She shrugs and lets YN drag her towards the dance floor that was created by dragging the mess table to the sides.

They dance together hand in hand to the most rhythmic music, lock arms, and YN keeps her words and denies anyone that tries to take her away from Hanji. Hanji hates how special she feels by YN’s attention. Hanji spins YN, her long silky hair moving to the beat.  YN stumbles over Hanji’s brown boots and slams against her chest. YN’s secures herself by wrapping her arms around Hanji’s waist and laughs.

“You’re shitfaced,” Hanji tells her quietly looking down at the top of her head, watching her profile as her body trembles against her in her laughter. Hanji is aware at the way she nuzzles against her small breasts and she tries to move her hips away afraid to get erect and scare off YN.

“I am completely drunk,” YN admits and looks up at her and Hanji feels tense in this moment. She battles the need to cover her lips with hers and the need to make up an excuse and go.

YN smiles and place a loose strand of brown hair behind Hanji’s ear and gets on her toes to whisper, “I am so happy.”

Hanji squeezes her hips and raises a brow, trying so hard to maintain her cool at how close they were to each other, “Oh?”

“I really wanted to dance with you tonight, Hanji?”

“Why?”

“Because I-I really like you,” she confesses looking down, avoiding her stare. 

Couples continue dancing around them and Hanji’s heart beats hard at her words. But Hanji plays it off by laughing as if the funniest thing she has heard and when she stops to wipe a tear of laughter from under her glasses she realizes that YN doesn’t find it funny at all. In fact, she is glaring at her with those beautiful (color) eyes and she is as gorgeous angry as she is in which is in battle.

“Did I say something funny?” she spats putting her hands on her hips

“You won’t remember a word of this in the morning,” Hanji says casually pulling her own brown ponytail.

“Want to bet?” she says and the promise of her words sends chills through Hanji’s body.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Hanji tells her and holds her by the shoulders. They leave the dancing behind and go into the quietness of the halls.

“I can’t go to my room,” YN tell her quietly

“Why is that?” Hanji asks with a yawn.

“Because I want to go to yours,” Hanji let’s go of her hand almost immediately.

“You don’t know what you are saying,” Hanji says coldly.

YN jumps at the flat tones in her voice. Hanji will not risk being humiliated again…not by her. Her refusal, her beautiful eyes seeing her with disgust, would surely kill her.

“I do know. I am drunk, Hanji. But that has nothing to do with the fact that I really really like you,” YN says to Hanji’s back.

Hanji clenches her hands and then turns to her. Hanji's eyes are narrowed in a way that YN had only seen when she was serious and ready to kill.

“You are a liar," Hanji says. YN flinches. “I’ll tell you what happened. You figured you would get drunk enough to experiment with me, huh? Is this some little bet you made?” YN eyes widen and Hanji interprets it as her being right and grabs her tight by the forearm that she squirms in pain. She pulls her close to her face and YN’s can feel her breath laced with beer. She can see anger and pain in her voice, “I am not a plaything. Do you understand?”

YN tries to open her lips to explain, but Hanji grip tightens so hard around her that all she can do is clench her eyes. Hanji lets her go and turns on her booted feet.

“Go to sleep, YN,” she says calmly and walks away

YN rubs on her pained skin, blinking away tears.

 Hanji is not prepared for what happens next, all she hears is YN running behind her and before she can react she is grabbed tightly by the lapels of her cloak and slammed hard against the wall.

“I made no bet! All the beer gave me was the courage to tell you what you have been so blind to see and the courage to let me do this--”

And stepping on her toes, YN, presses her lips over the mouth of a very shocked Hanji…

 

 

 

 


	6. Shemale Hanji x Fem. Reader (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope it's worth the wait! <3

_**Her Little Secret** _

“YN,” Hanji says breathlessly as she pushes YN back by the shoulders. “What the hell are you doing? 

“Hanji,” she says with tears in those (color) eyes that Hanji loves.

Why did she keep saying her name? Why is she still here?

“Damn it all,” Hanji hisses in complete surrender. She splays a hand on the small of her back and presses her against her. She covers her mouth with desperation her tongue claiming dominance.  The kiss sparks a fire in their bellies and unshielded the desire Hanji had buried for her since YN was first assigned to her squad.

YN shudders when Hanji sucks on the tip of her tongue and nibbled on her bottom lip. She can feel Hanji’s desire when she makes an urgent sound deep in her throat as if she had longed for this for the longest time. She wallows in the power she feels and wraps her arms around her neck. She holds her to her when Hanji bends to trail kisses over her jaw and to the side of her neck. Each kiss, making electric jolts travel through her body. Her strong fingers brushing the hair out of the way searing her skin.  

“You smell so good,” Hanji whispers in a husky aroused voice, the warmth of her breath against her neck making her knees weak. YN's mouth parts but she can’t speak, all she can utter are breathless moans as she assaults the skin, her wet tongue tracing little circles, sucking, marking…. 

YN caresses down the sides of Hanji’s body wanting to feel her too and notices that she makes an effort to keep their pelvises from touching. She bites down on her bottom lip when Hanji cups one breast and pulls down the collar of her dress to lap over her collarbones. When YN’s hands come dangerously close between her legs, Hanji clasps her hands and pins one behind her back. With the other, she squeezes her cheeks forcing her lips to pucker.

“I’ll take you to my room, but you can’t touch me without permission, agreed?” Hanji has an intense look in her eyes, but it is softened with her grin. YN nods and Hanji pecks her puckered lips “You promise to do as your squad leader orders?”

YN nods again and Hanji lets her go, grabbing her wrist and guiding her down the hall towards her room. YN’s heart is beating so fast. She is nervous and aroused that Hanji will give her the attention she has been craving.

Hanji’s hears her heart beat in her ears and pulsing hard in her temples. She should put a stop to this now. She is trekking down such a delicate path. She is afraid of the refusal she might get if she doesn’t succeed in hiding her secret from YN. Just imagining her cheerful face switching to repugnance…

“Hanji?” YN calls ripping away from her grip.

Hanji freezes and looks over her shoulder.

“You’ve changed your mind?” She says with a laugh, trying to hide the uneasiness inside her.

YN shakes her head no and rubs the reddening skin of her wrist, “You were squeezing so tight.”

Hanji’s eyes drop to where she rubs. She grabs her wrist and takes it to her lips. The uneasiness Hanji had shown earlier completely vanishes and replaced by that intensity in her eyes.

“It is your last chance to go to sleep you little drunk.”

“No way” YN exclaims pulling her hand away and placing them on her hips showing Hanji the curve of them under that dress. “I’ve been waiting for this for such a long time to back down now.”

“Is that so,” Hanji grins. She steps closer to her to stroke the side of her face with the back of her fingers. “We will see if you don’t change your mind.” 

It sounded like premonition but before she could speak Hanji curled her hand over the nape of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. 

* * *

 

“Shh,” Hanji whispered in her ear. She swung her fingers over the blindfold making sure YN didn’t see. “Enough talk. You promised to do as I said, right?”

“Y-yes,” she says coyly. She is embarrassed at being tied up the way she is, her wrists locked with her ankles…her thighs wide open. She exposes the part that Hanji craves to taste the most.

 “I-I want to see you,” YN says and whimpers when Hanji’s fingertips graze up the smooth of her thighs up to the curves of her hips. She is aroused at the sight of YN propped on her desk with her legs wide open. She looked like a specimen ready for dissection….

“You want to see me?” Hanji asks smoothing her hair away from her clammy skin, her cheeks are so red.

“Y-Yes. Are you naked too?” She questions pushing her cheek against Hanji’s palm.

“Yes,” she says huskily and stares down at her cock that throbs against the smooth planes of her tummy. “I am. Completely naked and so hot for you.”

“Is your hair down?” YN gulps.

Hanji smiles and kisses her parted lips. She caresses her lips down the length of her neck. God, how she loved those breathless moans that escaped her.

 “Yes, my hair is down,” she mumbles against her lips once more. YN’s tongue darts and slides over Hanji’s mouth.

“We should go to your bed,” YN mumbles

“Not yet,” Hanji says kissing her forehead and stroking down the length of her body until she catches sight of her soaking core. “I want to see you just like this.”

She grabs her by the hips and slides her slightly causing her to cry out in surprise.  Hanji pulls her desk chair and drops back with YN’s spread legs in front of her face.

“Hanji,” she stammers but her name turns into a muffled cry when she spreads her open with her fingers. She lets out a shallow hiss at the sight, she was dripping wet for her, for _her_.

Her fingers slide down her wet slit, her silk covering her fingers. Her sex quivers at her touch responding to every stroke. Hanji can’t keep herself from licking her lips, “So, so wet.”

Hanji smirked when her hips thrust in the air when she kneads her clit with her thumb. She leans in and takes her into her mouth. The first taste causes Hanji’s head to swim and she buries her nose deeper into her folds when YN responds with a high-pitched groan. 

“It tastes so good!” Hanji exclaims looking at her blindfolded face. How she wished she could see her eyes as YN watched her pleasure her. “Do you like it?” she asks before suckling her clit once more.

“Y-yes,” she breathes. “I want to see. I want to see you taste me.”

Hanji knows it took all her courage to ask her that but she can’t bring herself to do it…even if she wants that just as much as her. YN struggles with the scarfs that bind her hands still when Hanji slides a finger inside her. Her reaction is deliciously violent as she lets out a guttural moan. Her tummy tightening at the sensation of Hanji’s expert fingers sliding in and out of her warmth.

Hanji moans circling her throbbing cock. She pumps herself imagining sliding in and out of her, making her hers…looking into her eyes as she fucks her. The way she contracts around her fingers gives her the sample of the way she would feel wrapped around her cock. She takes her into her mouth again, her fingers thrusting into her heat. YN’s moans become more urgent in their intensity, music to her ears. With a catch of breath, she orgasms and Hanji tastes it all.

YN blinks into the darkness of her blindfold her chest heaving after her release. As good as it had felt, it felt so impersonal. Hanji’s denial of allowing her to touch her sounded strange….

“Hanji. Did you cum?” 

“No, I am about too,” she says out of breath. She watches her mound with such care reveling in the way her silk slides down the crevice of her ass after her orgasm.

Hanji stops when the table jolts.

“Untie me, Hanji. I want to see you cum. I-I want to help you.”

Hanji slings her fingers through her hair. Watches her struggle, her breast bouncing in perfect gravity as she demands release. Literally. 

“Hanji. Untie me! I know that there is a reason why you blindfolded me and tied me in place. Please, tell me what is keeping you from enjoying yourself with me.”

Hanji’s eyes widen unable to believe that she could see the wall she had put in place the moment they entered the room. She had seen through the rush in which she blindfolded her, undressed her, and strapped her down on her desk. It was a way for her achieve total control.

When she called out again, Hanji sighed audibly. She yanked the drawer open under the desk and took a knife. She sliced her cloth constriction.

YN sat up rubbing the skin.

“Take off your blindfold and you’ll see for yourself.”

YN’s heart skipped a beat. Her hands were shaking when she slid the dark material from her eyes. She blinks, her vision adjusting to the change of light. Then she sees Hanji, a few steps away from her with an ashamed look on her face. She is completely naked as she said, her hair down over her shoulders, her breasts small and perky.

Hanji hears her audible gasp when she takes in the member that doesn’t seem to belong to her feminine body. 

“Leave,” Hanji says quietly grabbing the cloak flung on the chair beside her. She covers between her legs and forces herself to meet her eyes. “Do me a favor and keep this from the others?” 

“What are you?” she asked gently.  Hanji flinches at her words unaware at the gentle way she asked her.

YN jumps from the desk and walks to her. She stops on her tracks when Hanji places a stopping hand in front of her. She didn’t want her near when she was rejecting her. Hanji believed that all the times she had been rejected in her life would be enough to make her get used to this pain.

“I don’t know what I am,” Hanji confessed solemnly. “A few books give limited answers. I am both. A woman and man.”

YN continued walking to her. The pain in her voice eating through her. YN would continue surprising her today because Hanji’s face contorted in extreme shock when YN yanked the cloak from Hanji’s hand until it revealed her softening cock.

“Hanji. I love you as you are.” Hanji shook her head in disbelief. “To be honest. I sort of suspected that there was something different about you. You always went to great lengths to make sure your cloak covered between your legs. I thought you were a boy at first.”

Was it that obvious? Hanji thought.

YN embraced her tightly. Her arms wrapped around her hips. She nuzzled against Hanji’s breasts and looked up at her, “Make love to me, Hanji. I want you to fill me completely. I want to see you cum with me.”

Hanji gasped when she reached between their bodies to take her into her hand. YN felt Hanji’s cock expand and lengthen in her hand. She loved to hear the vibration from her chest as YN stroked her gently.

“It’s so big, Hanji. I want it all inside me, please?”

YN was incredible and most of all she wanted her just as she was. Hanji couldn’t keep her grin from pulling her lips when she grabbed YN by the chin and locked her lips with hers.

“No one has ever wanted me as I am. What makes you so different?” 

Hanji was puzzled, but today wasn’t the day she was going to think hard about it. She lowered to pick YN in her arms and walked her to the bed. Hanji drops her at the width of it, her legs dangling.

Excitement rushed through YN’s body at watching how aroused Hanji was. Her breasts rose in her heavy breathing, her cock pulsated in need. YN spread her legs and invited her inside. 

When Hanji entered her, she writhed in sweet agony. The way she stretched her and moved into her with slow intense strokes showed her how eager Hanji had been to take her this way.  YN wrapped her legs around her hips and locked the heel of her feet against Hanji's back. She tried to match Hanji’s rhythm her hips meeting her stroke by stroke. When Hanji dropped her head over her breasts, YN held her close—with her arms, with her legs. They rode to their release together.  

Hanji thrusts sharply, her groan ripped from her throat as she spilled her warmth inside her. YN followed her bliss with a scream and curl of toes of complete satisfaction.  Panting, they held each other close as they descended their ecstasy. Hanji could hear the pounding YN’s heart in her ear. For the first time, Hanji felt at peace with who she was and with the realization that she had fallen head over heels for YN.

 

 


	7. Shemale Annie x Shemale Mikasa x Shy Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old request on my Wattpad site. Just updating here. Will work on pending requests soon. :)

** Just the Three of Us **

The last thing I remember is Annie's screams and Mikasa's worried face as my eyes flutter open. There is a distinctive blaring sound in my ear and the sound of a stream nearby, but there is no stream. There is not even a puddle out here. What I am hearing is the sound of my blood gushing out of my ears. That Titan threw me so far out that I don't even know how I am even alive. I don't even know if I am going to die. But if I do the last thing I will see is Mikasa yelling at Annie.

"Why didn't you protect him! You promised you would keep him safe out here!"

I think I try to speak because they both turn to look at me. Dark eyes and beautiful icy blue ones. My best friends. The women that mean the world to me. 

* * *

 

I wake up in the infirmary room. It feels like I've had a long dream. My vision is still kind of blurry. I pat the bandages around my forehead, down my boyish body assessing the damage, but my concentration is broken by the sounds of even breathing coming from Annie who has fallen asleep in the chair at the edge of the bed. Her face is buried under her arms on my bed. I paste the covers over my naked chest and my cheeks heat when I realize that I am completely naked. I redden even more when I catch Mikasa sleeping on the sofa across from me. She looks so peaceful, but her face swiftly stirs and her eyes widen in relief when she sees that I have woken up. She slides from the sofa and runs to me.

Before I know it she has my hands on hers. I think there might be tears forming behind those eyes that look strangely gray today. Why would she cry for me? I wonder. I am just her friend. I am nothing special.  I can't even process any more questions when her face is just inches from me. I want to turn away because I can't stand the way she looks at me. I don't know why I am feeling so shy around her right now. Maybe, it's because I've never seen her so relieved before. 

"I was so worried, MN." For the first time, I see her smile. "I am so glad that you are okay."

"What are you doing?" Annie questions rubbing her eyes. Her eyes narrowing, "I told you to let him sleep."

"He woke up by himself," Mikasa retorts and let's go of my hands. Her expression as if she was caught doing something naughty.

Annie rises and sits on the bed. She presses her forehead against mine and my heart begins to beat so fast.

 "You don't have a fever anymore," she whispers with a relieved sigh of her own. "Oh, I think you are starting to get hot again."

I push her back by the shoulders with a nervous chuckle. "You're too close that's why."

Annie crosses her arms over her chest and glances at Mikasa. Mikasa nods determinedly in some unspoken speech I don't understand. My heart beats hard in my chest and I get scared that there is something they are not telling me.

"You're scaring me," I stutter. "Am I going to die or something?"

"Don't even say such things, stupid," Annie mutters. Her cheeks get slightly pink and Mikasa stands beside her. "We both want to tell you something."

"What is it?" I ask fearfully. "Hurry up and say it. You both have such intense faces."

Mikasa plays with the scarf on her neck and looks down at her feet. "I am in love with you."

"I am too," Annie adds next.

I shake my head with my mouth open. I must be dead. That Titan probably ate me because there is no way that my best friends, these two beautiful women, are in love with me. I want to run and hide under the covers. My ears are sizzling at how hot they are. I respond the only way I can, in my awkward, I am to embarrassed to say anything, laugh.

"Not funny," I add. "I almost died out there."

"That's why!" Mikasa interrupts. "You did almost die. We thought we had lost you."

"We were both worried sick," Annie confesses. "We have loved you for a long time, MN. We were just not sure how to say it without breaking our friendship."

"We decided that we will let you choose. Since our duel ended in a tie," Mikasa continues clearing her throat.

"What?!! Are you crazy?!"

 I look at my palms and stare at my skinny wrist. I have been training alongside these girls since we first arrived at the Survey Corps. I did the same training alongside them,  but regardless they always seem to be saving my ass. I would be dead without them. Why would they be in love with me? 

"Stop pranking me. It's not funny," I say under my breath, but loud enough for them to hear me. I grab the blankets and cover myself from head to toe dropping back in bed. "Go away."

The bed shifts and I feel Mikasa sit by my back and Annie by my legs. My body tenses at feeling them so close. 

"We're not pranking you," Mikasa speaks, placing a hand on my upper arm. 

"It's true, MN," Annie says placing a hand on the side of my knee. "When I thought I would lose you. I realized how special you are to me."

"Your laugh, your kindness, and your smile give us a reason to keep fighting," Mikasa says with a fondness in her voice that feels tangible on my skin. 

My heart is racing deep in my chest. "But, you both have always protected me. I am a man, but I am useless. I have never done anything for either. Why would you both be in love with me?" I bury my face in the pillow underneath me. My voice is so shaky.

"How can you say that?" Annie says giving the side of my knee a painful squeeze, sending my stomach into a vicious somersault. "Do you remember that your knowledge of herbs saved our entire squad when we're outside the gates?"

"That's right," Mikasa intercepts over Annie. "If it wasn't for your knowledge of  medicinal herbs we would've lost a lot of men that night, MN."

"You are a valuable person in the Survey Corps and you are irreplaceable to us both. Mikasa and I would've never been friends if you weren't here."

It's until I sniffle that I realize that their words have me crying. I pull the covers until I am only showing my eyes. "You mean it?"

They both nod with so much affection on their faces that it makes my chin quiver. Mikasa wipes a tear from my face and I honestly have never felt as loved as I do now.

"I don't want to choose," I whisper hiding my face again.

"What?" Annie asks scooting closer. 

"I don't want to choose. I-I want to be with both of you."

There is silence for such a long time that it makes things worse for me. I am not used to being so outspoken like this. I am about to repeat it when I hear laughter.

_I knew it. It was a prank. I am going to live under these covers forever!_

The covers are pulled from me in one yank and before I know it I have these two women surrounding me. I want to hide my face, but Mikasa holds it still with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asks leaning in to kiss my lips softly. "Is this what you want?"

Annie grabs my arm and kisses my wrist, her face flushed, tresses of her beautiful blond hair slipping from her bun. "Tell us." 

"It's what I want," I confess rapidly, shyly. My face heated from Mikasa's kiss. "I-I want to be with both of you...if it's okay. I don't want us to be separated ever."

They both smile at me and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Mikasa places her lips over mine again and I am shaking when I put my arms around her neck to receive her. I am subconscious of my nude body and absentmindedly reach down to make sure the blanket doesn't go past my hips when Annie places a kiss on my rib and soon claims my lips with her own. It truly must be a dream because I am making out with these two beautiful girls. Annie's lips are just as soft as Mikasa's but not as demanding. Her tongue is not dominating but gently seeking. I feel my erection rising and I press my thighs together. Annie's kiss becomes heated and I notice from the corner of my eyes that Mikasa is unclothing. 

Annie plants butterfly kisses over my jaw, over the scrapes under my chin. My breath becomes heaving when she begins shouldering off her jacket. I find myself helping her, pulling on buttons, wanting to feel her skin against mine. I don't know what has gotten into me. I groan when she suckles my neck, her teeth lightly scraping the skin there, marking me. My eyes widen when a naked, aroused, Mikasa comes walking towards me. My eyes meet hers that have darkened with desire and swiftly drop to her massive erection that jolts just underneath her belly button. 

She gets on the bed and pulls the blanket down. I immediately clutch it pulling it farther up my body. 

"I-I have been in bed god knows how long. I am dirty down there."

 I look away from them both, but my reluctance turns into blubbering when Annie licks my ear, unclenching my fingers and placing that hand on the crotch of her pants that have gotten so tight because she is just as hard and aroused. 

"You're clean," Annie whispers huskily into my ear, her breath warming my ear. "Mikasa and I have kept you clean."

I bite my lip when Mikasa smiles at me and nods in agreement. I allow her to take the blanket off me while I massage Annie's erection, squeezing, feeling the size of her cock on my shaky palm. She moans lightly as she slurps on the column of my neck until her tongue is swiping over my collarbone. My eyes fly wide open when I feel a velvety steeliness playing with my cock. I see Mikasa rubbing her swollen erection with mine when Annie leaves me just enough to take off her own clothes. 

My face continues to burn as I watch how she pleasures herself with me. My cock is tiny in comparison to hers. I moan out in pleasure when she strokes us both with her hands and when I try to hide my face under my pillow, a naked Annie takes it away.

"You must see us pleasure you, MN. We've been dreaming of this for a long time."

She throws the pillow behind her and claims my lips again, her loose hair veiling me as her tongue slides over mine. She shifts me up in bed until she is behind me and I am propping on her. I allow her to do as she wishes to me. Her naked skin brings me warmth. I moan into her skin when she begins pulling on my nipples, kissing me, stroking my body as if she wanted to memorize every inch.  Mikasa continues to pump us until she stops, pulling my hips and positioning herself at my entrance. I turn rigid and Annie susurrates sweet nothings to me watching with lustful interest at how Mikasa spits on her fingers and lubes me up. 

"It won't hurt if you relax, MN," Annie whispers into my mouth, her wet fingers circling my nipples. "Focus on the way my fingers play with your body. The way my cock presses behind you."

I nod, turning just enough to take one of her breasts into my own mouth. My scream is muffled when Mikasa pierces me, her cock stretching me inch by inch.

"You feel so good," Mikasa whispers leaning further into me, placing an open-mouth kiss on my cheek, and kissing Annie on the lips. "He is so tight, Annie."

Annie moans as if she could feel herself inside me. "You hear that?" She says looking down at me as I continue to nurse her nipple. Her soft hands brushing my tresses away from my bandaged forehead."You feel so good. I can't wait to fuck you myself, MN. I want you to get used to our cocks."

I nod shyly, wincing when Mikasa groans when she is fully inside me. She is gentle with her strokes while I accommodate her size,  but soon her hips are relentless and I can't stand the sensation of penetration on my tummy. It's filling. It feels like I am going to burst.

"I-I want to taste you, Annie," I beg, leaning further down her body until I am on her lap. She angles herself with a gratified smile, her large pale cock pointing towards me and I open my mouth obediently even though I am embarrassed at offering myself in such a way. 

"Such a good boy you are," Annie confesses before sliding herself inside my mouth. She thrusts lightly, her cock so swollen, that my mouth can hardly wrap around it. But despite the stretching of my mouth, she tastes good. She tastes salty but clean. All my moans are muffled on her cock while Mikasa continues to fuck me. She holds one of my thighs with both hands as she continues to thrust into me, her breasts bouncing with each impale. She switches positions as if wanting to see from different angles the way her cock slides into my ass or watching how my cock bounces with each movement.

I am so happy. I am so happy right now. 

Now, I am surer than ever, that I must've died. The moaning of the two women I love, mixed with my muffled sounds of pleasure, is the sweetest music I have ever heard. When Mikasa cums deep inside me she moans my name and when Annie jets down my throat, hot and wet, she grabs a fistful of my hair and screams out my name, too.

Descending their orgasm they both crawl down my body to take me into their mouths while I continue to leak with their cum. My lips plump from sucking, my ass raw from getting rammed into. They take turns sucking me, stroking me, biting me, and soon it is me calling their names over and over. I hide under the sheets, the pillows, as my hips fly into the air when I cum. 

But they don't let me hide for long. They love to see me as they suck every bit of my seed. 

I love this moment with just the three us. Please let us stay together forever. 

 


	8. Shemale Ymir x Short Male Reader

                                                                        **~ONE~**

"Ymir, you found me!" You scream out, tears dripping from your chin. "You found me!" 

You struggle in the chair you are bound to,  you have a black eye, your shirt is ripped and you are only in your underwear. Seeing you like that infuriates Ymir so much that she wants to go back out there and kill those bandits all over again. 

"Fuck, MN, they really did a number on you," she says, trying to put on that mischievous smile that always cheered you up. You can tell it is not genuine though. Her fists are clenched when she gets the knife from the waistband of her pants and begins sawing the rope that wraps around your slim torso. You even have bruises on your sides.  In this world is not only titans they should worry about, is about bastards like the ones she just killed, who destroy innocent people like you. You are so skinny, short, your lips too cute and evenly full for a boy.

When she finally frees you, you throw your arms around her. She stands up along with you, guiding your legs around her waist. She carries you easily.  

You lean back in her arms. "I am so glad to see you and those freckles," you give a sad little smile, poking them with your fingers, you are trembling. You wrap your arms around her again. She kisses the side of your jaw, brushing your longish hair away from it.

"What did they do to you?" She asks with gritted teeth.

"I fought back," you whisper as you guys leave. You take joy in her scent, in the strength of arms that hold you so close. "I bit his ear off. Did you see him? He is the one that ripped my clothes off. He didn't touch me, Ymir. He didn't touch me." Your voice becomes quieter and quieter.

"I saw him. He was bleeding up a storm. Good boy,"  she soothes making up the stairs of the basement where men are thrown with their throats sliced open, some of them with their tracheas exposed. 

"I knew you'd come," you mumble, your eyes closing, finally giving in to the exhaustion of your two days in captivity. "I knew it."

"Always, MN. No matter where they take you...I will always find you."

        Ymir decides to call it a night in one of the towns closer to home. You are covered with a blanket now and she appreciates the lady at the front caring more about the money she gives her than the odd way you both look. Especially you, who is still passed out in her arms. Maybe, she's seen it all to even care. Regardless, she doesn't ask questions and takes you to the room. She places you gently on the bed as you swiftly roll over to a more comfortable position, your longish (color) veiling your eyes. She brushes it away seeing that ugly bruise once more. She stays there a while, enjoying the way you breathe. How in peace you sound. She debates if to go to the store or not, but when she hears your stomach growling she decides that leaving for just a bit would be fine. She uses the bathroom and leaves a small little note beside the bed.

Will be right back.

Don't disappear on me again.

-Ymir

 When Ymir arrives she expects you to find you fast asleep still, but she doesn't. Instead, she finds you freshly showered and sitting on the edge of the bed with the note in hand. It's soggy because of the moisture on your body. When she looks at you, you immediately smile.

"I guess I took longer than I thought. I am sorry," she adds the last bit looking away. You look adorable with the towel wrapped around you, sitting there waiting for her to arrive. She places everything on the desk by the sidewall. "I bought some bread and some butter for you to eat. Let me put some ointment on your bruise."

She is so focused that she doesn't notice that you stand up and drop the towel. "I don't want anything right now, Ymir."

Your soft, husky voice makes her turn back and when she sees your naked body she immediately jolts upright. She scans you from your naked feet, the smooth of your legs, to your thighs. Your short cock is already upright against your belly. You get on the bed on all fours and bend your upper half so only your ass in the air. You are red. Red than she had ever seen you.

"T-touch me, Ymir. Make me feel all better the only way you know how to."

Ymir gulps, desire lighting her eyes. She swiftly removes her shirt as you watch as her pert naked breasts come to view. They are tiny, the tannish peaks of her nipples erect. Your eyes then drop the bulge appearing at the front of her pants. She unbuckles them but doesn't shake her erection free. She walks towards you to get a better look at you.

She hisses and breathes out when she sees your cute little gaping hole, your cock dangling just underneath. She licks her lips as she slides the tips of her fingers over the skin of the back of your legs and thighs stopping to gently probe your asshole.

"I was getting it ready for you," you say with a whispery moan. Imagining you fingering yourself makes her cock throb.  

"Is that so?" she asks, feeling the ridges of the tight rim, taking the finger into her mouth and coating it with saliva.

"Say that again, but looking at me, MN," she demands gently, lowering to kiss one butt cheek and then the other lowering to give your cock a gentle suck that makes you squirm. She then returns to your ass, her mouth so close to your entrance but avoiding it purposely. 

You remove the covers from your face and look back at her without turning your face. "I-I was getting it---" 

The words don't come out because she slides a finger inside you. It goes in so deep that your stomach drops at the sensation. She has one knee on the edge of the bed leaning over you, kissing your shoulder blades as her finger pumps into you. 

She loves watching you moans, watching the way you arch back to receive her fingers. A second finger slides easily, too. You are already so used to the penetration from behind that you leak with precum.

Ymir removes her fingers to slide down the thin line that leads to your balls and cock. She kneads them in her hand, pumps the short length as you continue to thrash your head in ecstasy. Then in a sudden move, she pulls you from the legs and flips you over. Your face is a flustered mess. Tears of joy escaping your eyes. 

Usually, during these passionate nights, Ymir fills your beautiful mouth with her stiff cock as she pushes it deeper and deeper down your throat using your hair as reins. She is gentle and dominating all once, making you cough and gag with each thrust. 

But it won't happen tonight. 

There would be plenty of time for that. Right now what she wanted the most was to be inside you. You could tell by the brashness in which she yanked her pants down and threw them across the room, the way she covered her body with yours and planted open-mouth kisses on your soft jaw, on your neck, on the gentle roundness of your Adam's apple. All you could do is caress her with your hands, feel the length of her torso, lose your fingers in her hair as she suckled on your nipples. 

You whimper at the intense pleasure of feeling her cock, steel against you, your hole throbbing with the need of having her inside you. Ymir kisses your lips, sucking the bottom lip before she leans back and lunges your legs back to your chest. You obediently hold them as she pumps your cock with her hand and uses your own precum as lube. You watch her thick cock with heavy-lidded eyes. It's tan like the rest of her beautiful skin, veiny and girthy.

"Ymir," you beg. "Please."

She doesn't say anything as she presses the tip of her cock on the entrance of your puckered hole. You grip the back of your knees readying yourself for what you had been waiting for patiently and agonizingly. You can't hide your face away from her so you meet her gaze when she slides her thick cock deeply. You stiffen at the intense thick pressure and shudder when she wraps your legs around her waist and drives deeper inside you with a groan.

"Tight," she whispers breathlessly, her breasts moving with her actions. "You feel so good, MN." With each thrust, she moves steadily, forcefully, eliciting whimpers of pleasure. You love the feeling of her cock stretching you to capacity. No one compares to her. Only she can make you see stars, make you feel like you are melting into a puddle of goo. 

 Ymir shoves you further back on the bed with her pumps and kisses your lips. 

"Ymir," you moan into her mouth. "I love you." 

Ymir kisses you again, showing you how much she loved you back without the need of saying the words. The trembling in your voice told her you were close to the edge, she was hitting the right spot on your prostate to make you cum with just the friction of your cock sandwiched between your bodies. Ymir bites gently into your shoulder as she rides you over the edge. 

You can only moan as your orgasm continues to twine and you know that Ymir would soon join you when her thrusts became speedier and more impetuous. Ymir seals your scream with her mouth when your orgasm begins, spilling between your bodies, your walls tighten around her cock, constricting her, taking her to that place of pleasure and bliss, too.  Ymir growls into your neck, accelerating her pace, gushing inside you with a scream. You love the feeling of her warmth claiming you.  

You both remain like that for awhile. Connected. Together. Enjoying the descending of your orgasms. Loving the way you both pant in unison. The way you both smell of each other.

No matter where you go, Ymir would always find you. You belonged together. You were one. 


	9. Petra Ral x Shy Male Reader

**She Knows Best**

 

“Come on, put it on,” Petra demands, that look in her eyes scares me and excites me. This is a side no one knows about her, but me. In a way it is scary…because Petra shows her true self to me because she knows I won’t tell anyone because she knows that I belong to her. Because she knows I would never run away...

My cheeks are flaming as I stand before her, she sits so confidently in her chair watching me with feminine lust as I lower to pull the girl’s panties up my calves. “Can’t I just use my regular underwear instead,” I say under my breath. She doesn’t say anything, so when I look up to meet her eyes she has an overbearing look in her eyes that makes my knees weak. A look that says she has lost patience and that I need to shut up. 

She smiles though, that kind smile that everyone believes in. “Girl clothes suits you much better than boys, MN,” she says. I want to cover myself as quickly as possible, so I slide the pink panties over me.  The underwear makes my cock bulges slightly and the crotch of the panties reveals a bit of the skin of my balls. They are too tiny for me. 

She makes a twirling motion with her finger and leans back on the chair. I turn slowly so she can see my petite physique.

“Mmm…,” she moans, as I stand before her again and grab the frilly dress on the counter.  She unbuckles her brown pants and lets her cock out. It’s so hard already at just seeing me dress up like this. “You truly make such a good little bitch,” she breathes as her hand so beautiful and feminine strokes her the girthy length, milking it from the base all the way to head. My mouth waters.

“Please,” I say quietly, grabbing the dress and placing it over me. “Are you punishing me because I was talking with Captain Levi? I promise I won’t talk to him again if that is what makes you happy.” I finish saying that hidden inside the dress, so when I finally pull it down I am taking by surprise when she grabs a handful of my neck-length (color) hair and drags me all the way to the chair she was sitting on.

“What makes me happy, huh,” She says with a tiny evil laugh, her hands roaming under my dress, squeezing my thighs and stopping to rub my covered cock. “I think wearing girl’s clothes makes you happier than what you want to admit,” she whispers into my ear, leaning over me,  her tongue tracing the shell of my ear. I moan, wanting to so desperately to hide my face and when I try to do that she pulls my head back by the hair until I am facing her. I hold on tightly to the edge of the chair, my ass in the air. With every squirm, I push back, feeling her cock rub against my ass.

“Say it,” she demands.

 She doesn’t have to tell me what it is. I know what she wants me to say. I look up at her beautiful strawberry hair hanging towards me, her hazel eyes scanning my parted lips, loving the tears that slip from (color) eyes and slide over my temples.

“I-I am yours,” I say shyly. No matter how many times I have said this, no matter how many times she has made me hers in countless positions, no matter how many humiliating things she has made do in front of her. I am still embarrassed to say those words. To admit that Petra owns me absolutely.

“I am yours what?” she says again, that smile is no longer sweet and gentle. It is the smile of a queen.

“I am yours, Petra. I am yours,” I say, gathering all the courage I can. “I want you to fill my ass with your cock. I want to be filled with you Petra.” 

“Good boy,” she says lowering to cover my lips. I hate how desperately I receive her tongue inside me, how I feed her my moans when she strokes my cock and slides her hands upwards to my ass, her fingers slipping inside my panties, stroking the rim in between in circular motions.  With a gasp, we separate, and she pushes me forward into the chair until my face is flat on it.  From his position I can still see her,  she undresses, revealing her small breasts that look extra tiny when compared with her huge cock. My breathing is heavy when she flips the skirt of my dress and yanks my panties down. 

“Spread your ass for me, MN,” she says with lust, stroking her cock, rubbing the precum on the tip of her cock around the head. “I want you to invite me inside.”

 I bite my lip and squirm, my cock throbbing between my spread legs. I hate how she always wins. I hate how much she enjoys knowing that I am so embarrassed to say those words. “Please, Petra. Fill my ass with your cock.”

Petra slides her fingers through her beautiful hair and smiles. “It would be my pleasure, MN. I keep thinking of another way to make you mine.” She says as her fingers dig into my hips, watching my asshole. She licks her lips. 

“What do you mean?” I say, but she doesn’t answer. Instead, she shoves my hands away. I see her lower and then I feel her spit on my entrance. With no preparation,  I feel the intrusion of two fingers inside my ass. The feeling makes my stomach hurt, but it is a good hurt. It feels so good to be fucked by her. But two fingers aren’t enough. I want her to fill me with her cock. As if reading my mind, she pulls them out and replaces them with the head of her cock. 

“I am going to make you mine by getting you pregnant,” she says.

I try to protest, to say wait, when I feel her plunge into me with one forceful thrust.  I clutch the edge of the chair as she grabs me by the hair and pulls me back until I am standing. My tummy is so full of her that I can feel my tummy stretch. She bends her knees lightly to compensate for my lack of height and then she grabs me by the forearms and fucks me. I can’t stand being fucked in this position. I think back to her words, a baby, she’s going to give me a baby.

“We. Are. To. Young. To have…babies,” I say with each shove of her hips, my ass bouncing on her cock, the muscle gulping it all up. I look back at her to see her eyes closed, enjoying this as much as I do. But my enjoyment comes with the fear of her words, “Please.” 

Then, all of a sudden, she stops and pulls out of me. The motion is so quick that I fall on all fours. 

“Then let’s end it all here,” she says, her cock still wet from my juices and hers. Still so hard. “Then I will set you free. Would you like that?”

My eyes widen and I shake my head in disbelief. I remember all the years we’ve been together. All this crazy love we have shared. I immediately get into a panic. “No, No,” I crawl to her beautiful feet, kiss them and hug her calves, “Petra, no.”

She looks down at me, in this power balance that has always seemed normal to me. This power she has over me that I hate to enjoy.  She doesn’t have to say anything to let me know what I need to do next. So I crawl on the floor and put my face on the ground, my ass in the air, and I beg, my face and ears heating up. “Please, Petra, fill me with all of your cum, fill me with your sperm. Make me pregnant.”

Petra drops behind me, between my legs. She spreads my legs further with her knees as she accommodates behind me.   She doesn’t hesitate to plunge herself inside me, stretching me, filling me wall to wall. Her hips so strong for such a petite frame. She reaches under me and strokes my cock as she fucks my ass with abandon. 

“I am going to make you have my baby. Then everyone will know that you are all mine,” she breathes heavily.

“Yes, Petra. I am all yours,” I cry out, unable to take the rhythm of her fucking and my cock being teased mercilessly.

For a while, the entire room if filled without our pants, my groans and moans, as she changes position and fucks me with my legs pressed against my chest. My head thrusts back and forth as my orgasm builds.

“I am coming, Petra,” I announce. “Please, may I come, please,” I beg when she ignores me and continues to drive into me, pounding against my prostate in an impetuous rhythm.

“Hold on,” she demands, seeking her own orgasm. She then pumps twice and tenses. “Now, come now!"

She groans, throwing her head back as I dig my fingernails into the skin of my legs as I shoot out. She angles my cock so my cum falls all over my dress and face.

When my pregnant belly begins to grow, the only clothes I feel comfortable in is this girl’s clothes. It doesn’t matter that the other members of the Survey Corps murmur behind my back. Nothing matters because this baby links me forever to Petra. She will never leave me now. Getting pregnant by her was the best decision she has ever made and like always… Petra knows best.

 

 

 


End file.
